


New Years Kiss

by sergeantwinter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantwinter/pseuds/sergeantwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student/Teacher AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom! Just something short based on a prompt I was sent on tumblr.

A university dorm, music blaring, bodies jumping. Gavin downed the dregs of his beer, feeling the last of his inhibitions seep away. It was New Years Eve, and with the bass and booze thrumming through him, he decided that this year he was going to take more risks.

  
And he was going to start by seducing his professor.

  
Professor Jones (“please, call me Michael,”) was exuberant, witty, and, most importantly, hot. Gavin couldn’t help but admire the lean musculature of his arms as he strode around the lecture hall gesturing at the different diagrams as he spoke. His voice was so encapsulating that Gavin frequently drifted out of focus, letting the words wash over him like waves carrying him out to sea.

  
The mere memory of him carried Gavin down the stairs of the dorm halls and into the campus courtyard. He wasn’t really sure why he’d left the party; it was unlikely that Michael would be in his office this close to midnight. Gavin shoved his hands into his pockets and swayed from side to side, deciding whether he should check Michael’s office anyway or just return to the party. After a moment of deliberation he headed into the main building.

  
He’d barely set foot in the building before someone called his name. “Gavin?” Gavin whipped his head around to find the source of the noise, somewhere behind him, and the world began to swim in front of him; he could feel himself tipping until a strong pair of hands caught his waist. “You alright there buddy?” Michael smiled.  
“’S New Years,” Gavin mumbled. Michael was still smiling.

  
“Come sit in my office; it’s cold.” Gavin nodded a little too vigorously and Michael placed a hand on his back to steady him; Gavin shivered, but he could blame that on the weather.

  
Once they reached Michael’s office, Gavin perched on the edge of the desk, swinging his legs back and forth. Thirty seconds until midnight. The rest of the party had filtered into the courtyard now to watch the impending fireworks; their raucous cheers were filtering through the open windows. Michael was talking but Gavin didn’t hear him, lost in the shape of his mouth. It seemed natural to lean forward and press their lips together, warm and soft and tingly.

  
Michael pulled back after a second; his cheeks were stained pink and surprise coloured his expression. Embarrassment began to creep up Gavin's spine and he slipped off the desk, wanting to leave before Michael could reprimand him, but Michael grabbed his wrist instead.

  
“Wait,” he implored, tilting his head towards the window.

  
“5, 4, 3, 2…” The crowd erupted into cheers. Michael planted both hands on Gavin's face, reeling him forward to kiss him again; Gavin gave an involuntary squeak before melting into him. As the cheers began to fade, they broke apart.

  
“You were too early,” Michael smiled, leaning forward to kiss him once more.


End file.
